pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu
|name=Pikachu |jname=(ピカチュウ Pikachu) |image=025Pikachu.png |ndex=025 |evofrom=Pichu |evointo=Raichu |gen=Generation I |pronun= PEEK-uh-chew |hp=35 |atk=55 |def=30 |satk=50 |sdef=40 |spd=90 |total=300 |species= Mouse Pokémon |type=' ' |height=1'04" |weight=13.0 lbs. |ability=Static |color='Yellow' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ |}} Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an -type Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It can evolve into a Raichu by using a Thunder Stone. It can evolve from Pichu via happiness. Pikachu is famous for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon in Generations 1-4. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. In 1998, it became a Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. In the series, Ash's Pikachu had extremely strong powers, which is the reason Team Rocket is after it. Appearance Pikachu is a small, chubby rodent-like Pokémon, covered almost completely by yellow fur. It has long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity, which turn yellow when its about to use an attack such as Thunderbolt. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male with the exception of her tail. A female Pikachu's tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. Pikachus store most of their electricity within the red areas of their cheeks. You can see small surges of electric energy whenever a Pikachu gets protective, angry, etc. Special Abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. In Pokemon Black and White Dream World, You get Pikachu with the ability Lightningrod. In the manga Pokemon Adventures In the Pokemon Adventures Manga, Red owns a Pikachu named "Pika" and Yellow also owns a Pikachu named "Chuchu". In the Anime Ash's Pikachu Game Info Pikachu is the main character in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Locations | pokemon=Pikachu| redblue=Viridian Forest, Power Plant| rbrarity=Rare| yellow=Starter Pokémon, Trade| yrarity=One| goldsilver=Route 2| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Route 2| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Safari Zone| rsrarity=Rare| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Viridian Forest, Power Plant| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Trophy Garden| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Trophy Garden| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 2, Viridian Forest| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.| yellow=It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you.| gold=This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat.| silver=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.| crystal=When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks.| ruby=Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge.| sapphire=This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.| emerald=It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt.| firered=It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs.| leafgreen=When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.| diamond=It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks.| pearl=If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary.| platinum=Pikachu can differentiate between the electricity from the shock of a weakened companion as well as a healthy one.| heartgold=This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat.| soulsilver=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.| black=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.| white=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.| }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Sprites |rbspr = Pikachu(RB)Sprite.png |yspr = Pikachu(Y)Sprite.png |grnspr = Pikachu(Gr)Sprite.png |Iback = Pikachu(Gen.I)BackSprite.png |gldspr = Pikachu©Sprite.gif |slvspr = Pikachu(S)Sprite.png |cryspr = Pikachu©Sprite.gif |IIback = Pikachu(Gen.II)BackSprite.png |gldsprs = Spr_2c_025_s.gif |slvsprs = Pikachu(S)ShinySprite.png |crysprs = Spr_2c_025_s.gif |IIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.II)ShinyBackSprite.png |rbysapspr = Pikachu(RS)Sprite.png |emeraldspr = Spr_3e_025.gif |frlgspr = Spr 3e 025.gif |IIIback = Pikachu(Gen.III)BackSprite.png |rbysapsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |frlgsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |IIIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.III)ShinyBackSprite.png |dpspr = Pikachu(DP)SpriteMale.png |ptspr = Pikachu(P)SpriteMale.png |hgssspr = Pikachu(HGSS)SpriteMale.png |IVback = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteMale.png |dpsprf = Pikachu(DP)SpriteFemale.png |ptsprf = Pikachu(P)SpriteFemale.png |hgsssprf = FemaleHGSSPikachu.png |IVbackf = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteFemale.png |dpsprs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteMale.png |ptsprs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteMale.png |hgsssprs = Pikachu(HGSS)ShinyMale.png |IVbacks = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteMale.png |dpsprfs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteFemale.png |ptsprfs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteFemale.png |hgsssprfs = HGSSPikachuFemaleShiny.png |IVbackfs = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteFemale.png |bwspr = Pikachu BW.gif |bwsprs = Pikachu Shiny BW.png |Vback = Pikachu Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Pikachu Shiny Back BW.png }} Side Game Data |number=002 |pokemon=Pikachu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 3 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by blasting electricity from its body. |hp=645 |onsight=No reaction. }} Super Smash Bros. Pikachu has also appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. Series games. Pikachu is a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros., Pikachu was considered the strongest playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. Pikachu has also once again appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, with its exclusive attack Volt Tackle as its Final Smash. If you look at the hat Pikachu and you look at the shiny above and the hat, you would notice it's the shiny pikachu with Red's japanese hat. Each of Pikachu's alternate forms in Brawl can be seen as a tribute to different Pokemon games; Blue goggles= Pokemon Colleseum, Red hat= Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/FireRed/LeafGreen, Green headband= Pokemon Emerald. Along with Mario, Link, and Kirby, Pikachu is a mascot for the Super Smash Bros. series. Gallery Old pikachu.jpg|Pikachu's Generation I artwork. 64!.png|The Pikachu Nintendo 64. Origins Name The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It may also be based on the pika, a mouse-like animal more closely related to rabbits but it's behavior (or more noticibally it's eating habits) resemble that of hamsters. Origin Though not the first Pokémon created, Pikachu was the first " -type" Pokémon created, conceived after the type was suggested to Sugimori and designed around the concept of electricity and the common symbol for lightning. Related Articles * Ash's Pikachu * Sparky * Ashachu * Puka (Surfing Pikachu in the anime) * Pika (Red's Pikachu) * Chuchu (Yellow's Pikachu) Known Trainers With a Pikachu * Ash Ketchum * Ritchie * Victor * Red (Adventures) (has a pikachu named Pika) * Yellow (Adventures) (has a pikachu that's called Chuchu and temporarily owned Pika) * Volkner (as a child in the anime) * Lt. Surge Trivia * In the Pokémon manga Pokémon Adventures, Red's third pokemon in his team is a Pikachu nicknamed "Pika". * Pikachu is the only starter in the canon RPG games that deviates from the usual fire, water, and grass-type Pokemon. * Pikachu is the only Pokémon to have appeared in every episode, special, and movie in the series in some shape or form. * In the Pokemon Manga Pokemon Adventures, Yellow has a Pikachu nicknamed Chuchu. * Though Pikachu isn't in the Unova Dex, he can be found in a building within Castelia City in the Unova region before the National Dex is obtained as well as on a billboard above the Castelia City Pokemon Center. There are also several Pikachu shaped hedges in Striaton City. Also, there is a giant Pikachu float next to the Nimbasa City Gym. * Pikachu has been in pretty much every Pokemon Video Game so far. * In the 2011 Guinness World Records Book: Gamers Edition, Pikachu placed 20th in the "Top 50 Video * Pikachu is the second most common representation of Pokémon Game Characters of All Time." * Pikachu's name may be also related to the animal, Pika. Which is similar to a mouse. * In Poke'mon Yellow, Pikachu's cry is just like in the TV series, instead of the original Red and Blue Cry. * Pikachu was known before its pre-evolution, Pichu. * Pikachu's original cry is similar to thunder. * Pikachu has appeared on more merchandise than any other Pokémon, including the limited edition N64, Gameboy Color, and DS consoles. * Once Ash's Pikachu was almost released in to the wild with other pikachu. Ash stated "If this is what you want.....Im not going to stop you." * Pikachu is the second symbol for Pokémon. * Ash actualy turned into a Pikachu (known as Ashachu) due to Lily's accident in the pokemon episode Hocus Pokémon, though he turned back into human in the beginning of the next episode. ja:ピカチュウ Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon